A Day In The Life Of The White Guardian
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: This is a one-shot set in the universe of War Of The Guardians. Rose Tyler has just become The White Guardian and she is already involved in stopping a fixed point in time from being altered. What does the fixed point have to do with a young boy on the run from the Time Agency? Who is this boy anyway and why is he so important to history?


A Day In The Life Of The White Guardian

**This is a one-shot I came up with set in the universe of War of the Guardians. It, of course, stars Rose Tyler as the new White Guardian and is basically a normal day in her life as she is just starting out in her new job as the Guardian and before the events of War of the Guardians.**

It was what would soon pass as an average day in Rose Tyler's new life as the White Guardian. She had just arrived here back in her original universe from her years long exile in Pete's World. She hadn't even had time to find the Doctor yet when she bumped into a teenage boy and was sucked into his life for a day.

She sensed that a fixed point in time was in danger of being changed. She went to investigate the matter, which happened to be on Earth in the middle of the 51st century.

She had been walking along disguised as a brunette as her new temporal senses were leading her to the cause of the disturbance. That was when the boy ran into her and nearly knocked her down.

He was carrying something in his hand and was doing his best to conceal it from her as he tried to move away from her and continue running on past her. She could see what looked to her like a typical Time Agent further up the road. The man looked extremely angry and was obviously after the boy.

"Come back here, you thief!" The man shouted.

"Whoa there! Wait a minute. Just what is this all about?" Rose said as the Time Agent caught up to the boy and began yelling at him.

"This boy stole a Vortex Manipulator from me. He was going to sell it to the highest bidder. Not that it's any of your business," The Agent told her.

"I would say that it is. Cassandra Harkness, Time Agent," Rose said with a smile as she held out an old piece of psychic paper that she had had in her pocket when she got sucked into Pete's World. The name just sort of slipped out. She hoped that Jack wouldn't mind.

The man gave her a salute.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't who you were ma'am! I'll leave you to handle then. I hope you throw the book at him!" The Time Agent said as he looked at the boy in disgust and left.

The boy looked at Rose in confusion.

"You're a Time Agent?" He asked.

"No. Not really. I have this paper. It's a little bit psychic. It lets people see what I want them to see. The paper told that lovely man chasing you that I was a major high muckety muck in the Time Agent hierarchy," Rose said.

"So you tricked him into letting me go?" The boy asked as he tried to understand what had just happened.

"Yep," Rose said with a smile.

"Why would you do that?" The boy asked in disbelief.

"Well, you're just a kid, aren't you? I figured that it would be much better for the world if you made something of yourself instead of being thrown away forever. Was I wrong to give you another chance?" Rose asked him with an intense look.

"No. Thank you! I was seeing my life flash before my eyes. I'm glad that you did what you did. I want to do better for myself than winding up in prison. I think that I'll go to the Time Agent office a few cities away and turn this Vortex Manipulator in. I'll say that I found it. Maybe it'll give me an opening for a job with the Agency," The boy said.

"That sounds a lot better than what was going to happen to you five minutes ago, yeah! Who knows? You might like it!" Rose said with a wide grin.

As she said that, Rose could feel that the fixed point was now no longer in danger. She wondered what it was about this boy that made him a fixed point in history.

"Well, thanks again, Miss Harkness! I'll always remember you. Believe me I'll never forget a face like yours, pretty lady!" The boy said as he hit on her.

"I'm a little old for you, kid!" Rose said with an amused look on her face.

"Can't stop a guy from trying," The boy shrugged.

He began to head off toward the next town where he wanted to join the Time Agency when curiosity overwhelmed Rose. She just had to know who this boy was.

"What's your name?" She called out to him just before he got out of earshot.

"I don't really have a real name. I've gone by plenty of fake ones though," The boy answered Rose.

"Well, what's the name you prefer then?" Rose asked.

"That's what is so funny about you being the one to help me today, miss. The name I go by most of the time is Jack. Jack Harkness," The boy said with a smile on his face.

Rose looked at him in astonishment.

"Well, I hope I see you around," The future Captain said.

"Oh, I guarantee it!" Rose said, still dumbstruck.

That was just weird! Well, I guess I've got to get used to things like that in this business! Rose thought to herself as she disappeared in a shower of golden light.

**I don't know much about Torchwood so I don't know if they ever really explained about Jack's history or not. I just thought that this would be a fun little one-shot story. If it does contradict anything, then consider it AU.**


End file.
